Drôle d'ange gardien
by Flo ShadowSpirit
Summary: Une connaissance de Duo vient sortir les Gboys de la panade, mais qui est elle vraiment ? OS


Auteur : Flo Shadow spirit 

Titre : Drôle d'ange gardien

Genre : Euh que dire, un peu space, un peu de romance, une touche de torturage enfin tout ça quoi !

Disclamer : est-il besoin de préciser qu'ils ne sont pas à moi.

DRÔLE D'ANGE GARDIEN

POV de Duo

Putain, trois jours, trois longues journées, qu'on est coincé tous les cinq dans cette foutue caverne. Sans arme, sans vivre et dans un coin grouillant de gentils pitits ozzies. Encore heureux qu'y ait une source parce que sinon j'crois qu'on s'rait mort depuis longtemps.

Oh, bon sang, que j'aime pas cette ambiance, va y'avoir un meurtre, je supporte plus cette immobilité.

Quoi ? Vous trouvez que je râle trop, non mais attendez voir là, vous vous y voyez, vous dans une grotte d'une dizaine de mètres carrés avec quatre terroristes jaloux de leur espace vital plus moi qui supporte ni le silence ni l'absence de mouvement. Non, bein moi, ça fait trois jours que je l'endure, alors je râle si je veux.

Non, mais franchement, ce matin, je suis passé à côté de Monsieur The Perfect Soldier et j'ai manqué me faire étrangler. Faut pas abuser, j'voulais juste boire un peu. Oui, oui, je sais, j'ai dit qu'on était pas armé, mais dans le cas de terroristes super entraînés et bien le corps fait office d'arme. Encore heureux que Quat-Chan ait réussi à calmer l'autre psychopathe sinon j'y restais.

Allez surtout pas croire que je sois faible, mais si j'ai le malheur de lâcher Shinigami, alors là, attention les dégâts ! Y'en a pas un qui sera encore debout après mon passage. Et non je ne me vante pas, je suis l'assassin parfait, filez-moi une gomme et j'en fait une arme dans la seconde.

Hé, hé, hé, c'est pas le ventre de Dragon Boy qui vient de gargouiller ? Oh, mais si, il est en train de devenir rouge comme une écrevisse. Trop mimi. Ouaip, apparemment, c'est pas le seul à avoir faim, les ventres des trois autres viennent de lui répondre dans un joli concert de grognement.

Oula, ça y est, c'est officiel, Quatre vient de péter un câble. Notre cher angelot blond est secoué de hoquets de rire.

Fin du POV

- Euh, désolé, je me moquais pas de vous, c'est juste que c'était trop synchrone……… Désolé. Mais dis moi, Duo, t'as pas faim ? Tu es le seul qu'on est pas entendu !

- Nope.

- Comment ça, nope, Maxwell, c'est toi qui mange le plus et tu prétends ne pas avoir faim.

- Non, Wufei, je ne 'prétends' pas, je n'ais pas faim. Passer trois jours sans manger, c'est loin d'être nouveau pour moi. J'dirais même que le plus étrange, dans mon cas, c'est d'avoir à manger tous les jours.

Duo venait de répondre au pilote 05, sans même prendre la peine de le regarder et alors que sa réflexion laissait ses frères d'armes abasourdis, un sourire heureux se dessina sur ces lèvres.

- Eh ! Les gars, dîtes-moi si je rêve ou pas. J'entends bien un hurlement là !

Ses quatre compagnons tendirent une oreille attentive aux bruits extérieurs et perçurent très nettement un hurlement étrange. Ce fut Trowa qui en expliqua la provenance.

- C'est le hurlement d'un loup !

- Un ….. Un loup. Duo, tu m'expliques pourquoi le fait qu'il y ait un loup dans cette forêt te rends si heureux, balbutia Quatre.

- Simple. Sachant que le loup est une espèce disparue, dont les seuls individus survivants vivent en captivité, ce hurlement veut dire que les renforts arrivent !

- Baka ! Jamais les Professeurs n'enverront de renfort.

- Sur que si l'autre espèce de cyborg a pris la décision, on crèvera ici, mais Papy G, lui, il nous a envoyé quelqu'un.

- Ok, Maxwell, imaginons, et j'ai bien dit imaginons, que G nous envoie du renfort, parce que

là, franchement, j'y crois pas trop. Comment les renforts parviendront jusqu'à nous ?

- T'inquiètes, je sais qui G nous a envoyé et cette personne est capable de se débarrasser de tous les Ozzies qui tenteraient de l'empêcher d'approcher 1. Et encore, pour l'en empêcher, vaudrait-il ………

- Que ces imbéciles de Ozzies soient capables de me voir, le coupa une voix inconnue mais indéniablement féminine depuis l'entrée de la grotte. Isn't it ? Hello, Little Devil.

- Hello, Aysleen, comment vas-tu ? Questionna Duo avec un sourire.

- Moi ? Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Je rends visite au champignon qui m'apprend que t'es encore dans la panade et que si je veux t'aider, il va falloir casser du Ozzies. Alors, franchement, c'est le pied ! Rétorqua la jeune fille avec un sourire cynique digne de celui de Shinigami sur les lèvres.

Sous les yeux des quatre autres pilotes, la jeune fille s'approcha de Duo et ils purent alors enfin la voir. A peine plus grande que Duo, elle était vêtue tout comme lui de vêtement intégralement noir qui dissimulait parfaitement ses formes. Et elle arborait une magnifique crinière feue retenue dans un haut chignon et avait les yeux encore plus sombres que ceux de Wufei. Mais ce qui les frappa le plus ce fut l'aura qu'elle dégageait et la sérénité qui s'afficha sur son visage quand elle s'accroupit devant Duo. Puis appuyant son front contre celui de son vis à vis, elle dit d'une voix très douce :

- Joyeux anniversaire, Little Devil. Tu n'as tout de même pas cru que j'allais t'oublier ?

- Nan, tu es la seule dont je n'ais jamais douté, chuchota Duo avec un sourire triste, ses yeux se dirigeant inconsciemment vers ses compagnons.

- Encore heureux. Enfin, on n'a pas que ça à faire, fit-elle en lui tendant un sac, noir évidemment, vas te changer et manges un morceau. Y'a tout c'qui faut la dedans……

Quant à vous autres, reprit-elle à l'attention des quatre G-boys restant, j'ai sept automatiques et un sabre chinois pour vous ainsi que de la nourriture. Servez-vous et tenez-vous prêt à partir.

Sans un mot les quatre jeunes hommes se repartirent les armes : le sabre et un pistolet pour Wufei et deux automatiques pour les trois autres. Puis ils se jetèrent sur les provisions affamés par leurs trois jours de jeun. Quand tous se furent rassasié, ils tournèrent la tête vers la jeune fille qui les avait observé pendant tout ce temps. Ce fut Quatre qui le premier rompit le silence :

- Euh ! Aysleen, depuis quand connaissez-vous Duo ?

- Depuis qu'il est Duo, et ce n'est pas la peine de me vouvoyer, j'ai l'impression que ça me transforme en vieille mémé !

- Hn…. Tu as dit, tenez-vous prêt à partir. Comment ? ( Est ce la peine de préciser qui parle ?)

- Je sais où sont les patrouilles. Je sais aussi que vos Gundams sont planqués à quelques kilomètres d'ici et que Oz ne les cherche pas…….

- Comment ça ne les cherche pas, la coupa Wufei.

- Sont persuadé que vous êtes de simple résistant, ils n'ont donc aucunes raison de chercher vos appareils. Et comme c'est notre jour de chance, les patrouilles sont très peu nombreuses dans la direction de votre planque. Du moins, maintenant que j'ai fait un peu de ménage. Les derniers mots furent à peine murmurés et aucun des G-boys n'en compris le sens.

- Troooooop classe, hurla Duo en se jetant sur son amie. J'adore la petite veste, elle est trop bien.

- Et bien, fais toi admirer alors. Que je vois ce que ça donne sur toi, lança malicieusement la jeune fille.

Sans se faire prier plus, Duo se détacha de son amie pour aller se placer dans la lumière tombant d'une fissure du plafond de la grotte. Il avait quitté son uniforme Ozzie pour un pantalon noir, suffisamment serré pour ne laisser aucune place à l'imagination mais fait dans un tissu si souple qu'il n'entravait en rien ses mouvements, assorti à un pull, en coton noir à manche longue extrêmement moulant, sur lequel il portait une petite veste en cuir noir souple et résistant qui suivait chacun de ses mouvements.2 Après avoir admiré Duo, Aysleen laissa son regard errer sur le visage des autres G-boys et ne put retenir un sourire amusé en voyant la lueur de convoitise dans les yeux du Perfect Soldier.

- As tu au moins découvert les petits cadeaux dissimulés dans la veste ?

- Yep, j'pourais les garder à la fin de la mission ?

- Stupid boy, c'est une évidence. Ils sont pour toi.

- Thanks ! And now, what do you do ?

- On se casse ! Duo et moi devant, les autres vous suivez.

- Et pourquoi vous devant, grogna Wufei, soutenu par un regard mortel de Heero.

- Parce que si on tombe sur une patrouille, je vois mal le gentil Quatre assassiné froidement quelqu'un, trop contraire à ces principes ; pas plus que l'honorable Chang Wufei égorgera un soldat de dos, sans aucunes insultes vis à vis de vos croyances. Quant aux deux silencieux les pistolets sont loin d'être discret. Duo et moi, tuons en silence, proprement et sans hésiter quand c'est nécessaire.

- Et me regardez pas comme ça ! J'aime pas tuer, mais je préfère que ce soit un ozzie qui meurt plutôt que l'un d'entre nous. De plus, ça vous va pas de jouer les étonnés, toutes les missions d'assassinat sont pour moi, vous croyez vraiment que c'est dû au hasard.

- Ne vous y trompez surtout pas, au corps à corps, Duo est de loin le plus dangereux de vous tous. Et c'est pas la peine d'essayer de me fusiller des yeux Yui, même moins puissant que toi, il est nettement plus souple, plus rapide et surtout plus vicieux. Bien, ce point étant réglé si on y allait.

* * *

Ils avaient presque atteint les Gundams. Presque…….

Sans qu'aucuns des jeunes terroristes ne s'y attendent un coup de feu claqua, puis Heero sentit un poids s'affaisser contre son dos. Se retournant vivement, il reçut dans les bras le corps de Duo.

POV Heero

Que………… Que c'est-il passé. Duo était devant moi. Et là, soudainement il se retrouve derrière…….

Et pourquoi Quatre est-il si pâle ? On dirait qu'il a vu un fantôme……

Cette chaleur poisseuse sur mes mains, qu'est ce que c'est ?

Du sang !

Du sang sur mes mains, du sang s'écoulant du dos de ……….. Duo ! Noooooooooooooooon, impossible.

Fin du POV

- Duo, non, non, non, dis-moi que ce n'est pas grave! Dis moi que tu vas bien. Onegai.

-Chuuuuut, balbutia Duo. Je voulais pas…….. Que la ……….. La personne que j'ai…. Que j'aime meurt………. Pas perdre quelqu'un encore une fois. Moins douloureux……. De mourir que de vivre……………. Sans toi……………….

En attendant ces mots, Quatre s'effondre dans les bras de Aysleen qui l'empêchait fermement de s'élancer vers son ami.

- Quatre, chuchota -t-elle, fait moi confiance je ne le laisserais pas mourir…. Mais cet instant est le leur……………………………………. Et c'est sa dernière chance, ajouta-t-elle encore plus bas.

- Duo, je t'en pris, regarde-moi ! Supplia Heero. T'as pas le droit de mourir maintenant ! Tu m'entends……. Pas maintenant !

- Heero, tu…………………… Tu pleures !

- Baka ! Evidement que je pleures…… Aisheteru…… Alors me laisse pas, m'abandonne pas….. Peux plus continuer sans toi !

- Heero, chuuut, calmes-toi ! I love you too.

Alors qu'elle entendait ces mots, la jeune fille afficha un étrange sourire et se précipita sur le couple enlacé au sol. Elle serra l'épaule du Perfect Soldier dans un geste de réconfort et lança d'une voix calme et autoritaire :

- Plus de temps à perdre, on peut encore le sauver ! Je monte avec lui dans DeathScythe et toi Heero tu nous remorques jusqu'à l'hôpital de campagne où sont cachés les mads et votre amie médecin. Les autres vous nous y rejoignez as soon as possible….. Hurry up ! He is dying !

Puis sans ajouter un seul mot, elle pris Duo dans ces bras et s'élança vers l'appareil de son ami, suivie comme son ombre par un Heero rongé par l'inquiétude.

En la regardant s'éloigner, Quatre eut l'étrange impression que la jeune fille n'était pas celle qu'elle prétendait. Mais rattrapé par son angoisse, il chassa cette sensation d'un simple mouvement de tête.

* * *

Cinq longues heures qu'ils attendaient dans le couloir de cet hôpital. Cinq heures que Duo était entre les mains des médecins. Cinq heures que Heero arpentait le couloir sous l'œil angoissé de ses amis. Seule Aysleen conservait cet étrange sourire qu'elle affichait depuis les déclarations de Duo et d'Heero.

Soudainement, Sally sortit de la salle d'op. et s'approcha des jeunes gens d'un pas fatigué.

- Alors Sally, questionna Heero d'une voix étranglée.

- Il est vivant…. Il devrait être mort….. Mais il est vivant.

- Comment ça, il devrait être mort, l'interrompit Wufei.

- Sa blessure…… Il aurait du perdre tout son sang pendant le trajet…….. Et pourtant………... On a eu du mal à retirer la balle…… Elle était très prêt du cœur, c'est pour ça que l'opération a été longue ; sinon, il se remet parfaitement bien……. Presque trop ! C'est pas normal !

- Normal ou pas, rien à foutre, l'essentiel, c'est qu'il aille bien.

- Heero, l'apaisa Quatre. Sally, peut-on aller le voir ?

- Oui, il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller. Mais ne le fatiguez tout de même pas trop !

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard dans la chambre de Duo, deux yeux améthystes s'entrouvrirent pour sombrer dans deux lacs cobalts qui s'illuminèrent de joie.

- Duo, comment te sens-tu ?

- Ca va, Hee-chan. Un peu l'impression qu'un trente-six tonnes m'est passé dessus mais sinon ça baigne……. Dis-moi, Aysleen est ici ?

- Je suis là, Little Devil, répondit la jeune fille en s'approchant du lit du blessé. C'était la troisième et dernière fois que j'intervenais. J'avais reçu l'autorisation de la faire à la seule et unique condition que vous vous avouiez tous les deux vos sentiments.

- Merci.

- Ne me remercie pas, cette fois c'est toi qui à tout fait ! Moi, j'étais sûre que tu le lui dirais mais mon supérieur avait quelques doutes.

- Vous nous exoliquez là, parce qu'on ne comprends rien, interrompit Heero.

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre, Heero. Duo est en vit et c'est l'essentiel. Maintenant, écoutes attentivement ! Duo est le seul pour qui j'ai renoncé aux principes qui régissent mon existance, non pas une fois mais bien trois fois. Aujourd'hui, je te le confie, prends soin de lui, ou je te jure que ferais de ta vie un enfer.

- Et tu ne peux pas savoir à quelle point elle es sérieuse, ricanna Duo.

- Quand à toi, Little Devil, on se reverra le grand jour. Jusque là, portes toi bien et n'oublies surtout pas : je ne suis pas une fin en soi, pas plus que je ne suis froide ou sans pitié, je suis juste incontournable. Adieu, petit frère !

Alors qu'elle prononcait ces quelques mots, les G-boys virent apparaître sur ces épaules une superbe cape noire dont la capuche vint récouvrir son visage et dissimuler ses traits. Puis une immense faux à la lame ouvragée se matérialisa dans ses mains et sur un dernier clin d'œil, elle disparut avalée par les ombres.

- J'oubliais, reprit Duo tranchant le silence qui c'était installé dans la pièce, je ne vous ais pas présenté. C'était Aysleen, ma sœur aînée, la Mort !

OWARI

* * *

Voilà, mon premier OS est terminé. C'est aussi ma première fanfic si ça peut excusé quelque chose. Enfin à bientôt. 


End file.
